


Comfort Through The Sickness

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Lance is sick, luckily he has his boyfriend and girlfriend to help.





	Comfort Through The Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship I kid you not, it is the purest thing I've ever seen.
> 
> I imagine Plaxum and Keith harbor romantic feelings for Lance and Lance to them, Plaxum and Keith are more queen platonic towards each other!
> 
> I also needed a nice distressed and finishing this fic was what I needed so enjoy!

Lance knew when he woke up with clogged sinuses, a throbbing headache, and his body racked with aches and pains that today was not going to be a good day. He felt hot and cold all at once and couldn't decide if he'd rather have the blanket on or off, and his stomach rolled with nausea.

A brush of his arm over the bed told him the cold sheets had long been left alone, letting him know that both Keith and Plaxum were more than likely already at their classes for the day.

Today was going to be great.

He fell in and out of snoozing fits, waking up at around ten o'clock feeling chilled to the bone yet hot at the same time and sticky with sweat, his hair plastered to his face and head in sweat slicked clumps.

He really didn't want to get up, he'd rather just stay in bed all day if he had the chance. But there was no way he could rest knowing he was laying in his own cesspool of sweat and sickness. Just thinking about it gave him creepy crawlies and caused him to shiver. He forced himself to get up, going slow when his head swam and stomach rolled with waves of nausea.

The journey to the bathroom was slow and more than once he had to stop and breathe to try and calm himself, the nausea not making it any easier. Finally after what could've been hours for all he knew he made it, stripping down and turning on the shower before getting inside.

The warm water was a welcome relief from the sticky with sweat feeling from earlier, washing through his hair and down his face in cooling trails of relief. The relief didn't last long, chills wracking through his body a split second later and so bad his teeth chattered, forcing him to end his shower early.

By the time he finished dressing and forgoing a shirt he was exhausted, his head felt like it was stuffed with rocks stuffed inside cotton balls and the throbbing behind his eyes apparently wanted all of his attention, throbbing painfully and causing him to squint against the lights.

He made to get into bed, grimacing when his hands came into contact with the wet sheets. He let out a long sigh, realizing he'd have to change the sheets. He honestly just wanted to sleep, he was close to tears at this point.

With a lot of breaks and slow, sluggish movements he managed to change the sheets, sinking into the fresh cool sheets with a blissful sigh when he finally finished. It didn't last when his aches and pains came back full force. Everything was suddenly too much, the lights hurt, it was too hot for the blanket on yet too cold to keep it off. His whole body hurt and he couldn't get comfortable no matter what position he was in. The light got so bad he covered his head with a few of the pillows, content to try and sleep through the pain.

He was so focused on trying to block the pain out and get some sleep that he didn't hear the sound of the incoming calls and messages on his phone.

* * *

Keith was frowning down at his phone, bangs hiding his eyes as he wondered why Lance wasn't picking up. They were all supposed to have a lunch date today after classes and he hadn't shown up yet. It was possible he was running late but it seemed unlikely, Lance had been raving about this cafe for weeks after Allura had bought him some desserts from there the last time he visited her.

"You look at that phone any harder it might crack." An amused voice said, a warm body sidling up against Keith's, welcome with the slight chill in the autumn air. An arm wrapped through his, a dark face appearing in his peripheral.

Plaxum grinned cheekily at him, handing him a small pastry she had bought for him, her own in her other hand with a third that was obviously saved for Lance. He took the warm treat in his hand after pocketing his phone, biting into the strawberry danish and having to keep from moaning at the sweet taste.

"I know right? Lance was right when he said this place was good, we need to come here more often. Where is Lance anyway?" She wondered aloud, watching Keith's face return to its previous frown.

"He hasn't answered my calls or texts...you think he forgot?" Keith asked softly. even without looking Plaxum could just imagine his face had fallen a bit, something of a pout yet not pouty enough to call him out on it.

"Yeah no way, Lance was talking about coming here with us for weeks, there's no way he would just not show up. At least not without calling us to tell us why," She bit her lip, thinking for a moment before answering, "How about we go check with Hunk and Pidge, see if they've seen him and if not we skip class and go check ourselves okay?" She suggested, green eyes looking into navy violet as she awaited his answer.

"Yeah, I guess."

She gave him a smile, Keith returning a small one of his own as she pulled him inside the small cafe so they could grab a warm drink before going to find Pidge and Hunk.

* * *

"You both suck, how did you two even graduate?" Pidge said, leaning back in her chair as she watched her brother and Shiro try to make sense of the recent notes she had taken in her last class. Hunk was seated beside her, working on a few complicated equations stretched between a few open notebooks spread out on the table.

"We ask ourselves that everyday."

"Speak for yourself Shiro I'm fucking brilliant."

"Language Matt, there's children present." Shiro remarked, eyes focused on the paper before him.

"If I'm a kid then Matt is a fully functioning adult." Pidge said, glancing at her brother with a sly smirk.

"Point taken." Shiro commented.

"Hey!" Matt said, voice high.

Shiro just shrugged, "She has a point."

Before they could go into another spiel of arguments Keith and Plaxum appeared, Keith looking out of breath as the the other girl pulled him along. "Has anyone seen Lance? We were supposed to go on a lunch date at that new cafe and he never showed." Plaxum asked, pursing her lips and fixing her glasses as she awaited an answer.

"Is it that same cafe with that tall baker in the blonde braids that Shiro's been trying to get a date with for forever?" Matt asked, Laughing when Shiro tried to cuff him over the head.

"You little shit!" Shiro hissed.

"Language Shiro," Pidge said in a mocking tone, turning towards Plaxum to answer her, "I haven't heard from him all morning or afternoon, Hunk?"

"Haven't seen him, I don't think he'd purposely miss you guys' lunch date for anything, he's been wanting to take you guys there for weeks, wouldn't shut up about it. Did you check the house? He probably went back to get something but got too caught up in what he was doing. Or he probably couldn't find it so he went looking and lost track of time." Hunk said offhandedly, not even looking up from his work.

"Gotcha, Keith babe-" She stopped as she saw Keith trying to keep another one of his strawberry danish pastries he had bought when they had gone back in for drinks from Shiro's hands, his foot pressed against his brother's seat as he threatened him with bodily harm and attempted murder if he even touched one crumb.  
  
Plaxum rolled her eyes, grabbing the pastry from Keith's fingers and taking a bite as she turned and left, listening to the betrayed sound Keith made as he followed her.

"God he's so whipped for them." Shiro mused, laughing slightly.

"At least he's dating the people he's whipped for, you're so whipped for the stud muffin man and you're not even dating him." Matt said, jumping up and hiding behind Pidge as Shiro tried to cuff him over the head again.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Pidge said.

* * *

Keith pushed the front door in as he unlocked it, yelling when a white and grey ball of fur ran straight for his legs, nearly causing him to fall over.

"It's just Annabelle Keith." Plaxum said, picking up the cat and cooing softly as the ragdoll cat fell limp in her arms.

They both stepped inside, hearing yowling coming from Whiskers, who sat at the top of the stairs watching them and pretty much yelling at them to hurry up, with what they didn't know.

"What's the matter Whiskers? You hungry?" Plaxum asked, Keith walked over to the kitchen where they kept the cat food, seeing that the bowls were uncharacteristically empty. Both cats were more nibblers than anything, taking bites here and there throughout the day rather than eating it all in one sitting.

"He shouldn't be, Lance usually feeds them both before he leaves." Keith said, a worried frown marring his face.

"You feed the kitties and I'll check the bedroom." Plaxum said, heading up the stairs to check the room.

Keith nodded, turning to grab the cat food from the cabinets, both cats curling and rubbing on his legs with small meows and pushy paws.

  
Plaxum knocked softly on the bedroom door, opening it slowly in case Lance didn't hear her knocks. She called his name softly, peeking her head inside, eyes coming to rest on the lump half hidden under the blankets.

She walked on over to one side of the bed, preparing to yank the blanket off and scold Lance for over sleeping. Until she actually got a good look at him.

"Lance wha-" The blanket was wet to the touch, like it had been soaking previously. Lance's skin was shiny and beaded with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead and temples.

"Shit Lance? Baby what's wrong?" She asked, instantly concerned. She kneeled on the bed, leaning over to place hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She snatched it back when her own cool skin touched his severely heated face. "Lance, sweetheart can you hear me?" Plaxum asked worriedly, moving his sweat slicked hair back from his face as she peered at him, laying down just enough to stay level with him. Lance barely moved, stirring only a tiny a bit at the cool relief her hand brought him.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She said, rushing out the room and nearly slipping and falling to get downstairs. Keith looked at her curious, an eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. "You okay? Did you find Lance?" He asked her, watching as she scrambled through the kitchen and started grabbing different things in a rush.

"Yeah, he's upstairs with a bad fever, he seems a lot sicker than the usual and I don't think he'll be getting out of bed anytime soon." She worried, tapping dark fingers against the counter top in thought before getting some ice from the freezer. She poured nearly all the ice in a bag, rushing to the closet to get a towel as Keith watched her.

She wrapped the bag of ice in the towel, handing it to Keith, "Put this on Lance, he needs to cool off." She spoke quickly, focusing her attention back at whatever task she had been working on beforehand. Keith gave her a nod in acknowledgment, taking the steps two at a time.

He went into the room they all shared, not bothering to knock as the door was wide open. And if Lance was as out of it to not even feed the cats it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He made sure to be silent, walking quietly towards the bed with soft steps. The blankets covering Lance were now kicked down all the way, the boy sprawled out and looking uncomfortably hot.

The mattress dipped as Keith pressed a knee on it, placing the now cool towel on the back of Lance's neck, smiling softly at the small noise Lance made in relief, moving towards the cold and opening his eyes briefly. His normally bright blue eyes looked dull and unfocused, dark bags under his eyes from fatigue no doubt. Nonetheless Lance smiled when he saw him, giving him a wide grin that turned into more of a grimace halfway through from his headache.

"Hey take it easy, you look like shit."

Lance laughed at that, getting himself in a a coughing fir in the process, Keith rubbing small circles on his bare back. "Thanks, I feel so much better now." His voice was low and raspy, and it probably hurt as much as it sounded by the look on Lance face.

"You okay? Anything hurt?"

"No and everything hurts, I want die."

"No you don't."

"I know, I'd miss Plaxum's ramblings too much."

"And?" Keith asked, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"And her blueberry scones."

"You suck. You're not wrong, but you suck."

Lance devolved into a fit of giggles, miraculously not working himself into another coughing fit as Keith joined him a moment later. They calmed down after awhile, Lance was curled up and on his side, looking at Keith with such a look he could only call it fond.

Plaxum chose that moment to enter the room, Annabelle and Whiskers winding around and through her feet, meowing loudly to try and get her to give them whatever she had in her hands. She gently shooed the two away, setting the bowl of food down on the bedside table on the side of the bed not currently occupied by Keith.

"You feeling better pumpkin?" She asked softly, running her hand through his sweaty strands and grimacing at the feeling afterwards. Lance made a small sound, leaning into her touch.

"A little, wouldn't mind some cuddles though." He said tiredly.

"I would but that would mean missing classes and I really don't- Keith!" Plaxum said in surprise, said boy now curled around Lance and so cuddled up close. Lance letting out a low hum as he dug himself deeper into Keith's hold.

"Really?" Plaxum deadpanned, Keith looking defiantly back at her, daring her to challenge him.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, getting up to put on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked, watching her carefully as she grabbed her car keys.

"I'm going to get medicine for the three of us, if we're going to be sick as dogs might as well get some pain relief right?"

"Three of us?"

She walked over and gave them both kisses on the cheek, giving Keith a smile "Yeah, the three of us, keep the bed warm will you?" She asked softly, leaving the room with a small wave and a soft murmur of I love you trailing behind her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *me seeing only one other fic with this pairing*
> 
> Whelp, looks like I gotta fill this tag my own damn self.


End file.
